Archery has many factors which effect trajectory and impact point of an arrow at a given distance. An adjustable means that is easily accessible and easy to use for the archer to identify distance and impact point of arrow at said distance is needed. The trajectory variance from archer to archer is unique enough to require a sight targeting device and, a range finder device which can be programmed by the archer with multiple site targeting markers and desired range finder markers for their own bow and arrow setup and preferred target size. Thus there are needs for a range finding device that can work in conjunction with a sight targeting device and the device needs to allow the archer to program multiple settings for the range finder that can be set for the preferred target size and the device needs to allow the archer to program multiple settings for the sight targeting device that can be used with or without the range finder device.
There is a patent which relates to an electronic range finder that works solely as a range finder. The device is limited to 4 target sizes through 4 manual switches. The patent which describes this range finder is Bordeaux and Ward, U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,741 (1986).